hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Love Too Deep
Dialogue |-|Bonded to Rex= Introduction Option 1 Option 2 |-|Bonded to Nia= Introduction Option 1 Option 2 |-|Bonded to Mòrag= Introduction Option 1 Option 2 |-|Bonded to Zeke= Introduction Azami :*sigh* Zeke :"What's up, Azami? Didn't you want to see the view from here?" Azami :"Never mind. I'm done." Zeke :"Done? You mean you've seen enough?" Azami :"It's no fun now. Your little fan club's ruined the mood already. Can't we make this a private date and ditch the others?"' Zeke :"A date? Well, this is sudden!" Azami :"Tee hee. What's wrong with that? I want to get to know you. Intimately. Just the two of us, dining on fine food, gazing out at the sky above and talking for hours..." Mythra :"Hold on! Why just the two of you?" Azami :"Haha! Something wrong? We're Driver and Blade. It's only natural that we'd be alone together." Mythra :"It's not natural. We're all part of the team too. We should all stick together." Azami :"Thanks but no thanks, doll. I want to talk to my Driver in private. Hey, Drivercheeks. What do you think about all this?" Option 1 Zeke :"Hey, the more the merrier!" Azami :"Oh... So that's how it is." Mythra :"Too bad for you, Azami." Azami :"Oh don't worry. I'm only just getting warmed up. So, my cutie pie, tell me...what do you like to eat?" Zeke :"What I like to eat? I had to pick, it'd be Sweet Armu Belly Stew. Can't get enough of that delicious-yet-reasonably-priced grease bomb..." Azami :"Haha... Oh, just you wait and see." Mythra :"What are you planning?" Azami :"Why, I'm going to make breakfast every morning. Right now, my precious Driver may prefer to hang out with friends... But soon, it'll be all too clear that I'm more devoted than any of you. Believe me, once you get a taste of the real Azami, she's all you can think about, day and night!" Mythra :"I get it. You're a temptress through and through, huh." Azami :"Hahaha! I've been called worse." Mythra :"Just don't try and pull anything funny. I'll be the first to know about it." Azami :"Oh, we'll see... Look forward to it, my Driver cutie..." Mythra :"Just...be careful. You never know what her type might do..." Option 2 Zeke :"I could spend some time with Azami." Azami :"You would?! Then let's head out. Right this second! First I want to try that famous noodle soup from Argentum... And then, after watching the sun set beneath the Cloud Sea, we'll charter the Maelstrom and sail to Gormott! On the journey, we will dine under the stars to the dulcet tones of Nopon music. Then, after our three-day cruise, we'll stay over in a luxury suite in Torigoth." Mythra :"Wait a second! What is this, some kind of honeymoon?! We don't have time fore your wild fantasies. Seem even your Driver is looking bemused." Azami :"I don't hear any objections." Mythra :"Trust me, you'll make your own Driver hate you if you carry on like this." Azami :"What...?!" Mythra :"I can see how much you treasure your Driver, really I do. But it can't all be one-sided." Azami :"...I suppose you're right." Mythra :"As long as you get it. I'm not going to stop you going out together, but...have some restraint, OK?" Azami :"All right... I suppose I could bring myself to forget the luxury suite and just make do with the cruise." Mythra :"She doesn't get it at all!"